bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara Yamato
Kisara Yamato (キサラ=大和, Yamato Kisara) is a Mototsu living in Rukongai. She is supposedly Gai Nagareboshi's half-sister, though as she learns, there's a lot more to her than that. She bears an uncanny resemblence to Gai in terms of techniques; they even share the same Zanpakutō. In fact, Kisara is an imperfect opposite-gender clone of Gai created from a sample of Gai's reiatsu. Appearance Kisara is a stunningly beautiful young woman. She has very long brown hair, which is parted in the middle in two parts, the inner parts that reach down to her neck, and the outer parts that curl slightly inwards at the tips before curling outwards again, which reach down to her breasts. There is one large clump of hair that covers her forehead in the middle, and there are several more smaller clumps that also cover her forehead on her right side, but there is an absence of them on her left side, which is parted slightly. She wears a thin white ribbon at the back of her hair, which holds her hair in a small ponytail that reaches down to her neck, and the rest of her hair hangs free, reaching down to her ankles at the back. Kisara has a semi-straight slim forelock of hair at the top of her head that is hard to notice. She has heterochromia, with her left eye being green and her right being red, and she has a small fang on the right side of her mouth. Kisara wears a deep red traditional Chinese shirt with two cotton balls tied around her neck. The shirt has silver lining. It is split into two at the end, having flame like patterns on both ends, and connecting in the middle. At the back, the shirt sticks out like a flame. Her sleeves are detached, having red sleeves that reach from under her shoulder to double as gloves. They have blue patterns, and are tied near her shoulder with blue string. Her skirt is made out of mink, and each pellet is shaped like flame and sticks out everywhere. She wears thigh-high black stockings, and bandages are wrapped around them in 'X' patterns. She wears ankle-high red boots. Personality and Traits Kisara is a somewhat shy and seculded young woman. She constantly expresses the desire to find out the true meaning of her existance, though will put that need on hold in order to be happy to be with her friends. She is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, and will go out of her way to help those who are in need, which is how she first met Setsuna Kawahiru, who responded with coldness and hostility. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations, as contrast to Gai's alert and cynical nature. One trait shared between Gai and Kisara is their tendacy to fight to protect those who she has come to care for. History Powers and Abilities As Kisara is an imperfect replica of Gai, Kisara's skills are very similar to his. However, after learning of her origins, Kisara seeks to distance herself from Gai as far as possible, picking up skill in Kidō and Zanjutsu. Expert Swordswoman: Unlike Gai, who prefers to ditch his blade at the first oppertunity and utilize his hand-to-hand skills to devastating effect, Kisara wields her Zanpakutō fairly skillfully, like Gai, wielding it in her left hand. Enhanced Strength: Like Gai, Kisara has phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination. She has enough power to break steel with her powerful kicks, and break through Akasha's Hierro with some effort. Her kicks have enough power to leave large craters in the ground when they land. Enhanced Speed: Even without the aid of Kōshinho, Kisara has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Kisara's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to kick with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Kōshinho Master: One major difference between Gai and Kisara is that Kisara is a practicioner of the Mototsu equivilant of Shunpo, Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"). When moving, Kisara leaves a trail of white flames in her wake. Her speed has been known to surprise even Ayano Kisaragi, who was impressed by her skill. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Unlike Gai, Kisara's main method of attacking is using kicks rather than punches as she considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but she will use her hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Therefore, she may have a lot of variation with her kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated reiatsu. Enhanced Durability: Due to her small and waifish build, in addition to her light weight, Kisara is sent flying by powerful attacks. The only thing that keeps her from perishing against such powerful foes is her willpower; as she is driven by the desire to protect her loved ones, she can continue to stand up again and again. However, thanks to her build, Kisara is very nimble and can dodge attacks easily. Intelligence: While Kisara possesses Gai's level of intellect, her naivete tends to obscure her high intelligence. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Like Gai, Kisara has been noted on several occasions to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, though it fluctuates wildly. Retsu Unohana has said that Kisara's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Kisara wants to happen, which is why she is able to survive incredibly powerful attacks from fearsome opponents despite her terrible defense. Her emotions also affect her spiritual energy: when angered, she is capable of defeating Setsuna before awakening her true power with only her bare hands, but unmotiviated to fight, she could be defeated by a weak Hollow. Even at less than half strength, her spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. Her spiritual energy is rather difficult for her to control as she has no formal training in controlling it. Due to this and that she has far more spiritual energy than her small and waifish body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing her from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. Like Gai, in a battle against Setsuna, Kisara's spiritual energy manifested in the form of massive wings of white light. The wings of light combined with Kisara's overwhelming power and presence creates a powerful psychological effect on those who see her. However, the wings' enormous reishi output is too inefficient and drains Kisara of all of her reiatsu. The wings can also be used as a defense mechanism. In RPs, Kisara cannot manifest her desires due to the story becoming unbalanced if she does so. Stats Zanpakutō Kakusei (覚醒 lit. "Disillusion") is the name of Kisara's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched based, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Gai Nagareboshi and Kisara share the same weapon; this is due to them being the same person. However, Kisara interprets the kanji of Kakusei as "Disillusion" while Gai interprets it as "Awakening". Kisara wields Kakusei fairly skillfully, being able to disarm Misaki. Because Gai and Kisara are the same person, they can both wield Kakusei, even at the same time. When Kisara runs with Kakusei, she grasps it with two hands instead of slinging it over her shoulder like Gai does. Shikai: Upon uttering the phrase, "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"), Kakusei takes the form of an odd blade. The blade has a curved motorcycle handlebar on each side, and it has a shield with red wing shaped decorations with golden feathers and a green crystal in the middle on both sides of the cross-guard. The pommel looks like an odd shield, with a golden 'Y' shape engraved in the middle, with a green gem in the center. Two small shields with an eagle's claw are just above the pommel. The blade has a red crystal at the tip, and the cross-guard is coloured blue and orange. The reason that Kisara's Shikai form is different than Gai's Shikai form is because of Kisara wishing to differentiate herself from Gai, to which Kakusei responded and changed form. Shikai Special Abilities: Kakusei's special ability is called Anki (暗記 lit. Memorization). As she initially cannot manifest her own Zanpakutō into her plane of existance, she must shatter and use her opponent's broken sword as a means to materialize Kakusei. As she performs Anki, her Zanpakutō in its sealed state will take on the form of the assimilated Zanpakutō's sealed state. When doing this, Kakusei obtains a majority of the abilities of the assimilated Zanpakutō, which vary from attacks to movement styles. Kisara has assimililated thousands of Zanpakutō, however, her techniques are mere fragments compared to the originals. There is an alternative way to utilize Anki; by clashing swords with her opponent, and quickly pouring her reiatsu into Kakusei's blade, Kisara can copy one of her opponents' attacks. Another way is to headbutt her opponent. Bankai: Akatsuki Kakusei (暁覚醒 "Daybreak Disillusion"): Upon coming to a realization that she is herself, and nobody else, Kisara gains access to her Bankai, Akatsuki Kakusei. In Bankai, Kisara manifests massive, snow-white angelic wings that she can utilize as blades. The wings can extend up to 100 meters long, and they can disintegrate matter on contact. Bankai Special Abilities: Trivia *Kisara was created from the desire to have a new main character similar to Gai, yet worlds apart. This is because PersonaSuperiorDeus believes that his/her former main character, Gai Nagareboshi, was hard to work with due to his unsociable attitude and near-stoicism. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Mototsu Category:Original Characters Category:Characters